Let's Live
by JStvmania123
Summary: After throwing eggs at Monica's car, Isaac reminisces about the first time he met Augustus Waters and we take a journey into the moment where Isaac and Augustus become best friends.


Even though i'm working on a harry potter fanfic i wanted to start one on the fault in our stars and so that's exactly what i've done. I struggle to include a huge amount of detail so i'm sorry if you think that the story is really plain. It'll be a short story with probably just a maximum of 4 chapters (could be more or less, i don't know yet) Anyway i hope you enjoy this story and please review it as i would love any kind of feedback, positive and negative. Thank you. Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Fault In Our Stars characters'

* * *

_Let's live_

_Chapter 1 - Meeting him_

The Present - "Did that just happen? I can't believe that just happened? What Just happened"  
Smiling, Gus turned to look at Isaac while Hazel frantically takes the wheel, "Haha, Isaac, yes that did happen, you should believe it and just to recap we hurled over a dozen eggs at your bitch of an ex-girlfriends' car". Hazel couldn't help but smile at the simplicity of Gus' voice. Isaac also smiled. But not because Augustus' voice made him drool like Hazel. No, it was more the affect that Gus had on him. Without him Isaac would not have had neither the courage or the confidence to do what he just did. Augustus made Isaac feel like nothing could hurt him as his friend would always be there for him.

Isaac's' thoughts swam around his head as he thought about the first time he met the quirky character of Augustus Waters. These thoughts brought him back to the day where he was first told that he had cancer in the back of his eye.

The Past - When he got home from the hospital. after being informed about this development, Isaac isolated himself from everything and everyone. He didn't choose to do this but this thing that took over his whole life has made him hate the world and hate the people who don't have to suffer like he does. In his room everyday from that day on, Isaac would just sit in the corner where no light would shine and bury his head into his knees and cry. Moans and groans could be heard out of his window (opened daily by his mother) by all the kids and all the grown-ups in his neighborhood. He didn't want people to know that he felt like this, he just couldn't help but let the tears flow. His mom and dad would frequently knock on this bedroom door and try to talk him way from that dark corner but nothing worked. Honestly, he was scared of the reactions and the reception that he would receive from others. He didn't want anything to change. But, what changed was his solid opinion about how he should spend his cancerous life. This happened  
when one day a kid, who would always hear Isaac gently weep, begun to speak to him 8 foot down from his bedroom window. "Hey, kid, you okay up there". There was no answer from the window. "My name's Augustus Waters but my friends call me Gus, what's your name". A quiet wimpy whisper replied, "Isaac". Gus smiled. "Oh yeah I've heard about you, how does it feel to have cancer then Isaac" oddly asked Gus. Isaac, being intrigued by the way this young boy has spoke to him looks up from the window. "There you are", says Gus. "It hurts, not physically but emotionally" answers Isaac. Gus saw something in Isaac that he hadn't in anyone else that he knew, prompting him to ask him to join him in a walk outside.  
Isaac was overly apprehensive to this suggestion but decided to accept the invitation. He too saw something different in Gus.

They walked for hours, circling the mildly large neighborhood and occasionally they would sit on the pavement. They spoke non-stop and saw that they both had similar interests like their love for violent games. Out of nowhere Isaac asked "You have cancer as well don't you?".

"Why do you say that?" he replies without answering the question. "You don't have that look of sympathy in your eyes and unless you're the strangest person alive, you must also know how i feel". "I forget that i do have cancer sometimes, but when more information about my condition is revealed, it suddenly hits me that i'm like this and that i can't run away from it. I was told today that i would eventually have to have my leg removed and replaced with an artificial one" Gus says. Isaac looked at Gus like he was gonna cry again but Gus changed the subject . "Let's prove to our diseases that it won't stop us from living. So Isaac if there was anything you could do, what would it be?". Isaac was confused by this question. Doctors had  
told him that there was a number of activities that he couldn't do because of his condition but there was always one thing he wanted to do. Isaac answered Gus "I wanna meet a girl".

Gus replied with "Do you know what Isaac, so do i"


End file.
